Situaciones (Aqours)
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Al igual que el otro "Situaciones" serán un conjunto de historias cortas sobre momentos incómodos o divertidos de las chicas de Aqours. (YohaYou [Feliz cumpleaños Yoshiko]).
1. ChikaRiko

**Bien, este es el primer FF que subo en LL! sunshine! aunque si tengo algunos en la sección de LL!** **si ya me conocen bueno tal vez se pregunten si este era el otro fic que preparaba y la respuesta es, no, este lo hice por regalo de cumpleaños a Riko, no es la waifu, pero igual llego la idea y dije "¿porque no?"... "Situaciones" ya oficialmente abre su sucursal en sunshine! :v si me siguen en mis otros fics (y si no pues pasen por mi perfil) ya sabrán de que va esto, básicamente es lo mismo que con las musas y también no prometo actualización rápida, dejen sugerencias o ideas en reviews y quien sabe tal vez tome alguna :v**

 **ahora sin más espera... el sufrimiento de Riko!... quiero decir, la historia de cumpleaños de Riko :v**

 **ni los personajes, ni los doujins nombrados en la historia me pertenecen, yo solo los use para que ustedes disfruten :v**

* * *

 **Riko.**

Observó nuevamente los estantes el rincón de su habitación junto a su piano; definitivamente esto se estaba saliendo de control, _estúpida y sensual Chika_ , podría maldecirla todo lo que quisiera pero eso no arreglaba su problema.

— Creo que podría tirar algunos.

¿Estaba loca? Le costó mucho conseguir cada uno de esos _tesoros_ como para tirarlos como si fueran basura, no podía, eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

— Pero si mi madre los ve, o peor aún las chicas los ven —Su cara mostraba miedo a las reacciones sobre ella — Peor aún, si Chika-chan las ve.

Tenía que impedirlo a toda costa no podía permitir que descubriera ese lado suyo, no la dejaría en paz. Si tan solo hubiera resistido la tentación en ese momento, no, la culpa no era suya, la culpa era de Chika por mostrarle el kabe-don.

— Es cierto, toda la culpa la tiene Chika-chan —Murmuró metida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Una inocente voz resonó a sus espaldas.

— Obviamente sobre los doujins —Respondió molesta.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y voltear encontrando a la causante de todo, según ella, sonriendo inocentemente con su energético rostro.

— ¿Doujins? ¿Puedo leerlos? —Preguntó con la intensión de tomar uno.

— ¡No! —Rápidamente intentó por todos los medios evitar que tomara alguno.

— ¿Por qué no? —Se quejó con un puchero la chica de cabello naranja.

— Porque —No encontraba ningún argumento creíble para evitar que leyera esos doujin que intentaba ocultar — En primer lugar ¿Cómo entraste? —Ahora que lo pensaba nunca escuchó la puerta abrirse o alguien llamar a su puerta.

— Por la ventana —Señaló como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¡Usa la puerta! —Regañó al comprender como llegó a su cuarto.

— Pero eso es más rápido.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver ¿Acaso no?

Tal vez debió mantenerse enfocada en proteger su colección de las manos curiosas de su vecina.

— ¡Son de μ's! —Exclamó emocionada revisando los títulos — Private Tsunderation, Love White, Sweet Punishment, ¿Muffin Affection? —Estaba confundida, eran títulos muy raros para ser de sus idols favoritas.

Riko estaba en shock pensando en el peor escenario posible sin saber qué hacer.

— Riko-chan esto —Y ahora venía, el rechazo, las burlas, acusaciones y tal vez muchas otras cosas por esos gustos tan raros — ¿Dónde los conseguiste? Jamás había escuchado estos títulos.

¿Podría ser qué?

— Chika-chan ¿Sabes lo que es el NicoMaki, KotoUmi, NozoEli o RinPana? —Preguntó con cautela.

Su alocada líder negó inocentemente.

— ¿Duetos? —Inquirió sin tener la más mínima idea — Entonces ¿Estos doujin tienen sus duetos?

Y llena de emoción se disponía a leerlos.

— ¡No! —Desesperada se lanzó sobre su pobre compañera para arrebatarle la revista.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Riko-chan no seas egoísta, yo también quiero saber de sus duetos!

En medio de la pelea terminaron derribando el estante y algunas revistas abriéndose en páginas no aptas para menores, ambas rodaban por el piso luchando por quitarle la revista a la otra sin notarlo terminaron junto a la puerta.

— ¡Riko ¿Qué esta pasan..?!

Su madre abrió tan rápido por la prisa después de escuchar ruidos extraños en la habitación de su hija golpeando sus querer la cabeza de Chika dejándola inconsciente.

Riko suspiró aliviada al ver su secreto a salvo, pero para su desgracia no fue por mucho tiempo.

— Mamá yo —Calló al ver a su madre con una expresión que nunca antes había visto.

Extrañada observó el desastre de su habitación y notando sus doujins esparcidos y abiertos, después observo a Chika y a si misma notando que sus ropas también se habían movido de su lugar durante la pelea, en resumen, esa situación era muy fácil de malentender.

— ¡Puedo explicarlo! —Gritó desesperada.

— Hija, no me molesta que tengas esa clase de inclinaciones pero ten conciencia aún son estudiantes —Sin duda alguna lo había malentendido completamente — Hablaremos de esto cuando llegue tu padre —

— ¡Te digo que es un malentendido!

Gritó inútilmente, su madre ya había salido de la habitación., ahora su problema había empeorado y nuevamente fue culpa de Chika.

* * *

 **ChikaRiko is love... pobre Riko la que le espera y todo por Chika :v... la idea vino después de ver una imagen de Riko rodeada de doujins yuri, aunque eran de ella y su grupo :v**

 **Bueno en el de las musas ya pensé en otro y espero escribirlo mañana, alguien me hizo una petición del trio soldier y ya tengo una idea, solo espero desarrollarla, también estoy continuando las historias largas asi que podre actualizar pronto... los espero en una próxima situación, si es que sale...**


	2. Yoshikohane

**OhaYoshiko! :v... la verdad dudada de cuando subir este corto, aquellos que visitan mi pagina ya vieron un adelanto, no solo de este sino del extra KotoUmi que prometí para mañana si no, pues fue su culpa :v... como dije en el de situaciones después de subir el de Eli la semana pasada esta idea la deje de lado y afortunadamente si salio algo mas larga de lo que esperaba...**

 **Solo para aclarar, use a la Ruby de los dramas y no tanto la del anime, me agrada mas, usa mas remates a las idioteces de Yoshiko :v**

* * *

 **Yoshiko/Yohane.**

Y el silencio se formó, no era precisamente uno agradable, las seis miembros de Aqours estaban divididas, algunas pensaban en el problema que sería buscar a un reemplazo a esas alturas y otras más piadosas pensaban en cómo ayudar a su miembro suicida, especialmente, la más tierna y dulce del grupo.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Bueno…

— Creo haber escuchado mal —Habló la mayor de las Kurosawa tratando de mantener la calma — ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir?

— Que yo, el ángel caído ha formado un pacto sagrado con la más pequeña de mis Little demons el cual fue sellado a través de un antiguo ritual con el cual juramos compartir nuestras vidas —Repitió con evitando completamente el contacto visual con la presidenta del consejo.

— No recuerdo esa última parte —El rostro de Ruby competía con su cabello.

— En otras palabras, Yoshiko-chan y Ruby-chan son novias~zura —Hanamaru era la única que parecía importarle poco la situación mientras comía un poco de pan importándole poco el reclamo de su amiga de la infancia por su nombre.

— Está muerta.

— Está más que muerta.

— Fue un gusto conocerte Yoshiko-chan.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —Reclamó la chuuni a sus compañeras de grupo.

— ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que digamos? —Preguntó Riko señalando a Dia con la mirada.

Mala idea el haberse distraído con las otras y no prestarle atención a quien debería.

— De modo que no solo tuviste las agallas para poner tus garras sobre mi hermanita sino que también de confesarlo —El solo escuchar el tono oscuro de la presidenta ya le había hecho arrepentirse de no haber pensado las cosas mejor — Pero me sorprende aún más el que estés de pie frente a mí, sin huir, eres realmente valiente.

— P-por supuesto, ¿Quién crees que soy?

¿Valiente? Como si lo fuera, si la única razón por la que no había salido corriendo como si el ragnarok iniciara o los jinetes del apocalipsis hubieran aparecido es porque sus piernas no le respondían.

— Ahora me pregunto si esto fue una buena idea —Dijo la Kurosawa menor.

— Aun así no lo apruebo —Dijo firme y con esa voz terrorífica — No dejaré a Ruby en manos de alguien tan problemática.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Aún le tenía miedo pero no pudo evitar el enfado ante las palabras de Dia.

— Es lo que significa, no admito su relación.

— Onee-chan

— No interfieras en esto Ruby —Interrumpió la mayor sin perder su imponente postura.

— Una simple humana osa interponerse entre.

— Silencio —Y todo el valor de Yoshiko descendió a las profundidades del infierno.

— Vamos, tranquilicémonos un poco —Habló Kanan intentando calmar a la fiera Kurosawa.

— Kanan-san, esto es un asunto familiar —Advirtió intimidando también a la chica delfín.

— Tal vez, pero no me parece justo que no las dejes ni quiera dar su opinión.

— Es cierto Dia —Ahora entraba Mari usando a Kanan como escudo — Al menos podrías darle una oportunidad a Yoshiko

— ¡Yohane!

La Kurosawa mayor se mantuvo en silencio matando con la mirada a su _cuñada_ asustándola todavía más si era posible.

— De acuerdo —Dijo con calma.

Ruby sonrió feliz, no fue tan difícil como ella pensaba al principio.

— Aceptaré su relación —Yoshiko comenzaba a relajarse y ganar confianza — Si me ganas en piedra, papel o tijeras.

Era demasiado bello para ser verdad, eso jamás iba a suceder, y ella lo sabía, por alguna razón que desconocía siempre terminaba perdiendo en ese juego, seguramente los ángeles puros que envidiaban su grandeza interferían para que ella callera en la desgracia de la derrota.

— ¿Y bien? —Sonrió diabólicamente, no había forma de que perdiera y todas lo sabían.

— Eso no es justo onee-chan —Intentó reclamar Ruby pero su protesta no fue escuchada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Yoshiko-san?

— Acepto —Dijo sin dudar — ¡Ahora te mostraré el verdadero poder del gran ángel caído Yohane!

 _Está acabada._

Todas pensaban lo mismo hasta que a una de ellas se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza.

— Escucha bien, haremos esto una sola vez y no se admitirán reclamos ni segundas oportunidades sin importar lo que se diga ¿Quedo claro?

— Por mi está bien —Sonaba segura pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios, si perdía tendría que alejarse de Ruby, y eso jamás lo permitiría.

— ¿Cómo fue que la relación con mi novia terminó por decidirse con un juego? —Ruby ya había perdido el sentido a todo eso.

— Comencemos —Habló Dia con seguridad de su victoria — Piedra, papel, tijeras.

Tan pronto dijo la última palabra sintió como alguien soplaba en su oído lo que causo que en lugar de sacar la usual piedra su mano se abriera dejando papel, y claro la chuuni uso lo de siempre.

— G-gane —Al parecer ni ella podía creerlo — ¡Gane! ¡Ahora comprendes el grandioso poder del ángel caído Yohane!

— ¡Eso no es válido! —Gritó tras recuperarse.

— No, no, Dia, tú misma dijiste que no era válida ningún tipo de excusa ni reclamo —Mari sonreía feliz y tranquila.

— Tampoco segundas oportunidades —Completó Kanan.

— Pero Mari-san me distrajo, eso no es válido —Intentó reclamar molesta.

— _Was not me_ —Se defendió tranquilamente.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, tanto ella como Kanan y el resto de Aqours estaban bastante alejadas de ella como para haber hecho eso, todas menos una, quien sonreía inocentemente.

— Hanamaru-san.

— ¿Sí~zura? —No dejo de lado esa inocente mirada en ningún momento.

— Puedes darme una explicación —Intentó mantenerse firme y verse amenazante pero estaba costándole trabajo con esa _inocente_ chica viéndola fijamente.

— Ruby-chan y Yoshiko-chan son mis mejores amigas, es obvio que las ayude cuando es necesario~zura.

— Pero yo soy tu novia —Reclamó dejando salir el resentimiento de la traición.

— Pero fue gracias a Yoshiko-chan y Ruby-chan que pude confesarme, se los debo.

— ¡Yohane!

— Onee-chan —Ruby colocó su mejor cara de súplica e incluso lagrimas incluidas.

Dia bufo molesta.

— Está bien, acepto mi derrota.

— Muchas gracias onee-chan —La pequeña Kurosawa abrazó a su hermana feliz de que terminara esto sin tener que curar heridas ni llamar a una ambulancia — También gracias Maru-chan.

— De nada~zura —Y continuó comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Yoshiko-san

— Yohane.

Ignoró el reclamo.

— Si llego a ver una sola lágrima en el rostro de Ruby te aseguro que conocerás el auténtico infierno y te arrancare las alas de las que tanto presumes ¿Quedo claro?

Yoshiko asintió temblando, ganó una batalla, pero al parecer sería una larga guerra.

* * *

 **El angel caido vivirá un infierno :v**

 **Ahora a planear algo para Rin y su cumpleaños, ya tengo una idea y espero poder escribirla para el 30... y a ver si escribo algo para situaciones también...**


	3. DiaMaru

**Si les soy sincero creí que escribiría este OS dentro de un par de días pero por fortuna la inspiración ataco y aquí lo tengo, tenia semanas planeando esta historia y por fin la escribí y gracias al capitulo de esta semana de LL! SS! pude darle un gran final... aunque, es realmente el final?...**

 **Antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero agradecer a mi amiga Martha que aquí es mas conocida como Shokunin porque gracias a unas imagenes que compartió en face se me ocurrió esta historia, si quieren verlas las pondré en mi pagina.**

* * *

 **DiaMaru.**

Dia se encontraba dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil revisando el papeleo entre otras cosas de rutina y algo atrasado por, asuntos personales, que daba gracias se habían calmado, o eso creía.

— ¡Dia! —La directora y también amiga de la infancia entró gritando su nombre, algo normal, pensó la presidenta.

— Mari-san, si no es algo importante como la última vez es mejor que te retires —Pidió firme.

— Que cruel, pero la última vez también fue importante —Respondió sintiéndose ofendida.

— Que Kanan-san se negara al bondage que le sugerías no me parece algo importante —Comentó sin perder la compostura.

— ¡Lo era para mí! —Chilló porque por desgracia nunca pudo cumplir su fantasía con la chica delfín — Pero no venía a eso, ¿Ya revisaste tu estado de Facebook?

La pregunta sobraba viendo la reacción de Dia pero quería estar segura.

— Te dije que si no era importante no me interrumpieras —Regañó al escuchar la tonta pregunta ¿Para qué hacerlo? Tenía cosas más importantes en que ocuparse.

— Hazlo —Ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué?

— Entra a tu perfil y revisa tus notificaciones.

— Mari-san de verdad.

— Dia —Interrumpió sus quejas firme.

La Kurosawa suspiró, tal vez si tenía una noticia importante y por eso le insistía tanto; tardó unos momentos en encender la laptop y acceder a su cuenta, e hizo lo que Mari tanto le pedía, revisar sus notificaciones.

— ¿Pero qué?

Las palabras murieron en su boca al igual que todo rastro de paz y tranquilidad.

" _Hanamaru Kunikida_

 _Dia-san, ¿Qué significan las dos líneas en la prueba de embarazo?_

 _2h"_

Eso no era mensaje privado y lo peor, tenía varios likes, reacciones de corazones y sobre todo respuestas.

" _Chika Takami_

 _Riko-chan, yo quería hacerte la misma pregunta_

 _2h"_

" _You Watanabe_

 _¿Qué cosa?_

 _2h"_

" _Mari Ohara_

 _¡Oh! New generation._

 _2h"_

" _Yohane_

 _¡El presagio de la llegada de un nuevo Little demon!_

 _2h"_

" _Riko Sakurauchi_

 _¡Chika-chan! Eso es privado_

 _1h"_

" _Kurosawa Ruby_

 _¡Voy a ser tía!_

 _1h"_

" _Kanan Matsuura_

 _Dia es la última vez que escucho un discurso tuyo sobre protección y responsabilidad_

 _1h"_

" _Maki-mama_

 _Dia tienes mucho que explicar_

 _1h"_

" _Nico-mama_

 _¡Voy a ser abuela!_

 _1h"_

" _Nozomi Tojo_

 _Eso es a lo que llamo seguir nuestros pasos ¿Verdad Elicchi?_

 _1h"_

" _Eli Ayase_

 _¡Nozomi esos son temas personales!_

 _1h"_

" _Umi Sonoda_

 _¡Que indecentes!_

 _1h"_

" _Kotori Minami_

 _Pero Umi-chan también esperábamos nuestra bebe a su edad._

 _1h"_

" _Hanayo Koizumi_

 _Creo que deberían detenerse_

 _59m"_

" _Honoka Kousaka_

 _Luke, yo soy tu padre._

 _50m"_

" _Rin Hoshizora_

 _Simba, venga mi muerte-nya_

 _44m"_

" _Zoro Roronoa_

 _¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

 _38m"_

Y otros más que ya no quiso seguir leyendo, estaba en problemas, eso era seguro sus madres ya se habían enterado.

— ¡Pero si yo soy una Kurosawa! —Gritó después de haber notado ese detalle y después noto otro importante — ¿Desde cuándo tengo agregadas a las miembros de μ's?

— Dia, no tienes tiempo para pensar en eso —Regañó su amiga y directora.

— Tienes razón, yo —Y releyó el comentario de la rubia notando un detalle — Mari-san, aquí dice que respondiste el estado casi al mismo tiempo que lo escribió Hanamaru-san.

— ¿Lo hice? —Comentó fingiendo demencia.

— ¡Lo hiciste! ¿Por qué me avisas hasta ahora? —Gritó molesta por el aviso tardío.

— Porque los comentarios eran muy divertidos —Contestó con su lado bromista antes de notar los instintos asesinos de su amiga de la infancia — Bueno, ya cumplí con mi deber _see you._

Y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Dia estaba por perseguirla pero el problema principal no era Mari, si no la publicación de Hanamaru, no, más bien, su significado.

— Dia-san —Y ahí estaba la protagonista principal de toda esa locura, tímida y temerosa, como si la mayor fuera a lanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento — ¿Podemos hablar-zura?

Dia asintió sin saber cómo reaccionar.

— Maru —Pausó sin saber que decir, seguramente estaba molesta, o tal vez era — ¿Maru hizo algo malo-zura?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Dia la abrazó con fuerza consolándola, no le gustaba ver esos bellos ojos cristalizados y llenos de angustia.

— No hiciste nada malo, Hanamaru-san.

— Pero Maru se equivocó otra vez y pensé que Dia-san estaría molesta por eso.

— No estoy molesta, bueno tal vez un poco, pero no contigo.

Hanamaru la vio a los ojos llenos de esperanza.

— ¿De verdad-zura?

— ¿Crees que te mentiría con esto?

Su novia la examinó detalladamente.

— No-zura —Y la abrazó con fuerza — Gracias-zura.

— Soy yo quien debería agradecerte, Hanamaru-san —Lentamente colocó su mano sobre el vientre de la menor — Prometo hacerme responsable y darles lo mejor.

— Sé que lo harás-zura.

La pequeña del tic verbal ahora estaba en paz y feliz porque su novia no estaba enojada y podrían tomar las cosas con calma, hasta que la mayor se tensó y comenzó a aplicar más fuerza de la normal.

— ¿Dia-san?

La presidenta observaba atentamente la pantalla de la laptop donde estaba el estado de Hanamaru y los comentarios, no entendía nada hasta que leyó el más reciente.

" _Leah Kazuno_

 _Sarah onee-sama voy a ser tía y por cierto tú también._

 _4m"_

Espera ¿Qué?

* * *

 **Stas musas solo querían armar desmadre :v... Ruby no pierde el tiempo y sigue los pasos de su onee-chan :v no se, tengo el ligero deseo de hacer una segunda parte, pero si me dejo llevar esto puede terminar igual que el de la rusa... la decisión es suya**


	4. Yoshiko y Riko

**Recién salido del horno... es porque no tenía nada realmente para Navidad, estuve ocupado con otras cosas y no sabia que poner, entonces recordé que este le venía planeando desde hace tiempo pero no tenia una razón para reunirse y entonces se me ocurrió, ¿porque no navidad? y bueno aquí está otra de situaciones.**

 **Aclaro: No es YohaRiko y es como una especie de continuación del anterior.**

* * *

 **Yoshiko y Riko.**

Navidad, una época de paz, amor y disfrutar en familia y amigos de una agradable reunión… bueno esa era la idea.

— Vamos mis Little demon es hora de festejar con los cantos navideños —Hablo Yoshiko parándose sobre la mesa.

— Baja en este instante o descenderás tres metros bajo tierra —Sentenció Dia, claramente no era una amenaza común.

Yohane bajo sin decir palabra.

— ¿Cómo le pides a los demonios que canten canciones navideñas? —Inquirió Riko ante la incoherencia.

— Últimamente Dia-san está muy irritable —Comentó Chika un poco asustada.

— Eso es porque tiene que cuidar de Zuramaru y a veces no puede dormir bien —Respondió Yoshiko con calma.

— Comprendo el sentimiento —Dijo Riko con una voz cansada.

Chika la vio confundida.

— Si tan pesado te parece ¿Por qué no me dejas a mi cuidar de Chika-san? —Sarah entro en escena sonriendo.

— Gracias por la consideración pero estamos bien.

¿Por qué razón de la charla? Bueno ciertamente todas estaban reunidas por considerarse casi una familia pero había algo que unía algunas más que a otras, ¿Qué era? Pues algunas tenían una barriga un poco grande.

— No te preocupes, no es molestia.

— No tienes porque, es _nuestra_ responsabilidad —Riko se encargó de resaltar el nuestra.

Pese a que ambas se sonreían mutuamente parecía que en cualquier momento correría sangre.

— Que bien que Riko-chan y Sarah-san se lleven bien —Comentó la que estaba en el centro de todo y la única que parecía ajena a la tensión.

— Yo regreso, iré a ayudar a Hanamaru en la cocina —Hablo Dia para romper el tenso ambiente antes de salir.

Aunque solo iba a preparar té le preocupaba dejarla sola.

— Al fin puedo respirar —Exclamó Leah en cuanto Dia se fue.

— No tienes que preocuparte, onee-chan no te hará daño —Ruby intentó animarla.

— No hasta que su sobrino nazca —Comentó Mari antes de ser regañada por Kanan.

— Gracias por la ayuda —Murmuró la pequeña Kurosawa.

— Me sorprende que no estés entre ese par _charlando_ —Dijo Yoshiko colocándose al lado de You.

— Podría decir lo mismo —Respondió con calma — Es increíble que te tomes tan bien lo de Dia-san y Hanamaru-chan.

— Lo supere hace tiempo —Exclamó tranquila — Además no importa la forma, siempre será una de mis Little demon.

Ambas rieron.

— Yo estoy igual, pero ahora me preocupa un poco el que las cosas se salgan de control.

De pronto escucharon pasos apresurados y la puerta fue abierta de pronto.

— Alguien se comió uno de los manju de Hanamaru —Dijo Dia tan solo al llegar y como si hubiera dicho que un asesino psicópata estaba en la casa todas salieron corriendo — ¡Cobardes!

— _Dia-chan._

Y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar la _dulce_ voz de la causante de sus desvelos.

Y un grito se escuchó por toda la casa Kurosawa incluso en la salida.

— Eso estuvo cerca —Comentó Chika recuperando el aliento al igual que el resto.

Unas más que otras ya que tuvieron que cargar ayudar a sus respectivas parejas a escapar.

— Cuando pasa algo así Maru-chan da mucho miedo —Dijo Ruby sintiendo culpa de haber abandonado a su hermana.

— Deja de ser un Little demon y se vuelve más peligrosa que el mismo Satan.

— ¿Y ahora a donde vamos? —Preguntó Sarah.

— ¿Por qué no a la posada de Chika? —Propuso You.

— Me parece una buena idea, también podríamos entrar a los baños termales —Apoyo Kanan.

— ¡Oh! Hot springs.

Todas apoyaron la noción olvidando por completo lo que acababa de pasar fueron al ryokan.

* * *

— Las alcanzo después iré primero por algo a mi casa —Comentó Riko después de bajar del autobús.

— Yo voy contigo —Dijo Yoshiko siguiéndola.

— ¿Por qué? —Chika no se molestó en ocultar los celos.

— Mi madre está con la madre de Riri y quiero avisarle.

— ¿Riri?

— Tranquila Chika-san —Sarah no perdió oportunidad — Nosotras podemos adelantarnos a las termales.

— Chika-chan, te tengo una sorpresa —Riko no se iba a quedar atrás.

— ¿Sorpresa?, ¿Qué es?

— Espera a que vaya por ella.

Y sin perder tiempo fue directo a su casa con prisa.

— ¡Oye! espérame —Gritó Yohane intentando seguirle el paso.

— Ya llegue —No recibió respuesta — Que extraño, ¿Habrá salido?

— Pero los zapatos están aquí —Señaló Yoshiko.

— ¿Entonces dónde?

— ¿No tenías prisa?

Yoshiko tenía razón, sin perder tiempo subió a su habitación con la ángel caído siguiéndola, rápidamente tomó un regalo de entre sus cosas y regresaron pero escucharon unos ruidos extraños.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Riko algo asustada.

— Gemidos venidos del infierno —Yohane parecía intentar mantener la calma pero temblaba como gelatina.

Lentamente se acercaron a la fuente de los sonidos abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la madre de Riko.

— ¿D-deben ser espíritus intentando escapar de inframundo?

— Guarda silencio —Reprendió Riko en voz baja.

Abrieron la puerta encontrando una escena que jamás olvidarían y que quisieran nunca haber visto. Las madres de ambas chicas se devoraban la una a la otra sin contener sus gemidos y gritos, claramente teniendo una feliz navidad.

Lenta y silenciosamente cerraron la puerta.

— Vamos con las chicas —Comentó Riko con expresión neutra.

Yoshiko asintió en las mismas condiciones.

— Supongo que no es malo tener a Riri como hermana mayor.

— Querrás decir onee-chan.

— Riri me gusta más.

* * *

 **stas milfs :v seguro también tuvieron su noche buena... pobre Dia, hasta yo me pregunto si salio viva... bueno felices las tengan... las fiestas no esten de malpensados :v**


	5. Riko vs You

**Porque en Japonlandia ya es 19, yo vengo a dejar este pequeño fic de regalo para la compositora de Aqours, quien se ha ganado el título de "roba amigas", se que está de más poner esto dado que está dentro de esta colección de OS pero la pondre de todas formas...**

 **Es una historia sin ánimos de ofender y solo dirigido a la comedia absurda, si no pueden comprender eso entonces no lean.**

* * *

 **Riko vs You.**

Sakurauchi Riko era una chica que realmente se esforzaba por mantener una buena imagen pública, por lo tanto mantener su secreto fuera de ojos curiosos era un trabajo de tiempo completo, no podía dejar que nadie, ni siquiera sus amigas, o mejor dicho, especialmente sus amigas se enteraran de su gusto por las revistas de kabedon, ingenua si cree que nadie la ha descubierto.

Pero ella cargaba otro problema, uno del que era completamente ingenua pese a las opiniones de todas, fue catalogada como una roba amigas por las _víctimas_ de esta chica y sus encantos.

Ahora mismo caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a casa, totalmente sola y eso le estaba permitiendo darse el lujo de leer una de sus revistas nuevas y leerla tranquilamente en la desolada calle, o eso pensaba.

— Una nueva frase —Exclamó emocionada leyendo con detenimiento cesando el paso por completo.

Le pareció interesante por lo que decidió intentarlo de inmediato, total nadie iba a burlarse de ella si no la veían. Golpeó la pared con la palma de su mano sin quitar la vista de su revista y con su mejor voz repitió la frase de esa misma página.

— He visto miles de flores realmente bellas, pero todas palidecen ante tu hermosa presencia —Retiró su mano y continuo su camino como si nada.

No se dio cuenta de que realmente acorraló a una chica la cual se derrumbó sonrojada y la _amiga_ de esta realmente molesta.

* * *

Riko caminaba tranquila y alegremente al club, el día de ayer consiguió una estupenda revista y ya que Chika había terminado la letra ella pudo terminar la música, solo hacían falta unos cuantos arreglos pero eso ya era lo de menos.

Aunque le extraño no ver a ninguna de sus compañeras toda la mañana, incluso Chika parecía estarla evitando, vaya novia resulto ser.

— Buenos días —Saludó entrando al salón del club donde su sonrisa se borró casi al instante al notar el tenso ambiente — ¿Pasa algo?

— No lo sé, tú dinos —La fría respuesta de You la confundió aún más.

— Esperen —Chika intervino — Realmente creo que están exagerando.

— Chika-chan, como su novia eres tú quien deberías vigilarla —Regañó su mejor amiga.

— No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, ¿Alguien puede darme una explicación?

— Sakurauchi Riko, se te acusa de ser una roba amigas —Señaló la chica marinera con el estilo de un detective de televisión acusando a un criminal.

— ¿Roba, qué? —Murmuró apenas procesando — ¡Yo no soy una roba amigas!

A pesar de su rostro indignado el resto del grupo no parecía compartir su opinión, bueno, casi todas.

— ¿Ah no? —You arqueó una ceja — Prueba _A_ —Y como si fuera un objeto la chica sujetó a su mejor amiga y la colocó al frente.

— Bien, técnicamente Chika-chan fue quien me persiguió por un tiempo hasta que acepté acompañarla —Habló lo más tranquila posible — Y además, es mi novia, no amiga.

Punto para Riko.

Riko-1

You-0

— Prueba _B_ —Y sin cuidado arrojó a Chika a un lado y tomó a Yoshiko de igual forma — ¿Qué dices a esto?

— En mi defensa ella me chantajeo con nocturne —Ignoró el reclamo de Yoshiko que gritó _laelaps_ — Y después intentó quitármelo.

— Y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por esa niña entrometida —Comentó Yoshiko enojada.

— Pero ¿Qué pasó después?

— La verdadera dueña se llevó a nocturne —Otra vez ignoró el _laelaps_ — Y nada más.

— ¡Mentira! —Y tal como lo hizo con Chika, You arrojó a Yoshiko sin importarle nada — Aprovechaste la oportunidad cuando era vulnerable para robártela con tus dulces palabras.

— Solo le dije lo que cualquiera de nosotras le habría dicho —Se defendió inútilmente.

— Si, pero no esperaste que ninguna de nosotras la hiciera, tenías que asegurarte de que fueras tú la primera —Señaló como un fiscal al acusado.

Punto para You.

Riko-1

You-1

— No puedes acusarme de esa manera solo por lo ocurrido con Chika-chan y Yocchan —Reclamó molesta.

— ¿No? —La pregunta de You estaba cargada de sarcasmo — ¿Qué opinas de esto?

Sobre la mesa arrojó un par de fotografías donde Riko aparecía junto a Ruby en la playa y en la otra todo el grupo.

— No entiendo qué tiene que ver —Exclamó Riko ofendida.

— La cercanía que muestras con Ruby muestra claramente que ella es tu próximo objetivo —Acusó nuevamente You.

Kanan sujetó por la cintura a Mari y Dia y las llevó al sitio más alejado posible de Riko dentro de ese salón.

— Solo estábamos posando y era para la promoción del grupo.

— Solo para la promoción o tal vez intentabas aprovechar la oportunidad, o como se dice popularmente, aprovechar el bug.

— ¿Eso es cierto-zura? —Inquirió Hanamaru impactada y con deseos de llorar — ¿Por qué me odias si yo no te hice nada Riko-chan?

— Yo no te odio Hanamaru-chan —Aclaró rápidamente — Es más te quiero.

Todas se sorprendieron soltando un jadeo de la impresión.

— Esperen, no lo dije de esa manera.

— Acabas de aceptar tu culpa —You señaló nuevamente — No te importa de quien se trate con tal de que sea una amiga.

Riko-1

You-2

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¿Y qué me dices de seguirle el juego a Yoshiko con eso de los _little demon_? —Nuevamente interrogó la marinera.

— Ruby-chan también lo hace y nadie dice nada —Reclamó sintiéndose ofendida.

Kanan volvió a tomar a Dia y Mari y ahora buscaba alejarlas también de Ruby.

— ¿Intentando desviar la culpa? —Inquirió You — Lo siento pero eso no va a funcionar.

— Espera You-chan —Chika intervino otra vez.

— Chika-chan, no interfieras.

— Solo quiero preguntarle una cosa a Riko-chan.

You lo pensó unos momentos.

— De acuerdo, adelante —Accedió, no era capaz de negarle nada a esos ojos.

— Riko-chan, ¿Alguna vez te confesaste a alguna de ellas como a mí?

Riko negó de inmediato.

— Eres la única a la que le he dicho esas palabras Chika-chan.

Chika sonrió.

— Entonces está bien —Comentó feliz.

— Pero Chika-chan.

— You-chan, si Riko-chan dice que solo son amigas le creo, ¿Qué clase de novia sería si no confiara un poco en ella?

Riko-1

You-2

Chika no tiene precio.

Con todo eso dicho se olvidaron del problema por el resto del día.

* * *

El grupo salía feliz de la escuela tras terminar sus prácticas, planeaban pasear un poco para celebrar sus avances con la nueva canción.

— ¡Riko-onee-sama! —La chica que Riko acorraló sin darse cuenta se plantó frente a ella.

— ¿Quién es ella Riko-chan? —Preguntó Chika curiosa por la forma en la que la llamó.

— No lo sé, es la primera vez que la veo —Respondió con calma, tal vez era alguna fan del grupo.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso? —Exclamó la chica con dramatismo — Después de las dulces palabras que me dijo ayer no he podido pensar en nada más.

— ¿Ayer? —No recordaba nada.

— Riko-chan —La fría mirada de su novia comenzaba a doler.

— Te juro que no se de lo que habla.

— Te encontré, tú —Señaló la otra chica molesta — ¡Roba amigas!

— ¡Ja! Ya sabía que no saldría nada bueno de las citadinas y sus revistas de kabe-don —Exclamó You victoriosa.

— ¡Yo no soy ninguna roba amigas!

* * *

 **La que le espera a Riko :v... bueno con esto al fin le di una actualización a esta serie después de mucho tiempo, y para el regalo de Ruby también será un nuevo capítulo, así que esperenlo...**

 **Feliz cumpleaños roba... digo Riko :3**


	6. Leah

**Feliz cumpleaños a la mejor, loli, dulce y encantadora chica de todo Aquors, si hablo de Ruby, la pigisawa favorita!, aquí está el OS dedicado a ella, pero con protagonista diferente...**

 **Las canciones utilizadas (y para que las busquen en YT) son: Pican, pican los mosquitos; Don La guitarra de Lolo; Ranma 1/2 (opening latino); 1, 2, ultraviolento... para quien tenga curiosidad o guste ponerlas antes de empezar a leer.**

* * *

 **Leah.**

La fiesta de cumpleaños de la menor de las Kurosawa era un éxito total, sus amistades y familiares la bañaban de halagos y felicitaciones, el ambiente era armonioso y perfecto.

Pero como sabemos, todo puede cambiar en un momento.

— Buenas noches a todos —Saludó la menor de las Kazuno con micrófono y un bajo en sus manos, detrás de ella las dos mejores amigas de la pelirroja y la líder su grupo de school idols con diferentes instrumentos — El día de hoy estamos aquí para celebrar un año más del nacimiento de Ruby y por eso nosotras hemos preparado una pequeña sorpresa.

Si su plan salía como fue ideado tendría el corazón de Ruby esa misma noche, solo que debió planearlo mejor y escoger otros ayudantes.

— ¡Ahora littel demons, disfruten de la música del _ángel caído y sus demonios_! —Prácticamente gritó Yoshiko sujetando otro bajo.

— Creí que éramos _las chicas del futuro_ -zura —Comentó Hanamaru detrás de la batería.

— ¿Qué nuestro nombre no era _las mikas del huerto_? —Inquirió Chika confundida.

— Olviden los nombres estúpidos y concéntrense —Reclamó Leah al trío — Además ¿No pudieron pensar otro peor? —Exclamó con ironía.

— Bueno, four mermaid era demasiado vergonzoso —Dijo Chika y entre el público Riko escupió su bebida.

— Olviden todo y concéntrense en tocar —Ordenó y de inmediato se dirigió al público aclarando su garganta — Nosotras no tuvimos oportunidad de ensayar mucho pero espero que nuestra música logre llegar a todos —Y agregando solo para ella _en especial a Ruby_.

Y la música comenzó.

 _Pican, pican los mosquitos  
pican con gran disimulo  
unos pican en la cara  
y otros pican en el..._

— ¡Bubu-desuwa! —Gritó la mayor de las hermanas Kurosawa molesta — ¿Qué significa esto? —Exigió de inmediato.

— Le juro que no lo sé —Respondió Leah confundida y asustada.

Un grito de Chika llamó la atención de todos.

— Me equivoque y tome las canciones de broma que trajo Mari-chan, perdón —Se disculpó la despistada chica.

— ¡Mari-san! —Gritó Dia de inmediato a la rubia solo sonreía con inocencia — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Porque quería que la _party_ fuera más divertida.

— ¿Vamos a buscar las correctas-zura? —Preguntó Maru sin saber qué hacer.

— Ya es muy tarde —Contestó Yoshiko.

— No hay problema, las ensayamos una y otra vez, podemos hacerlo —Leah no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

Por otro lado.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Podemos-zura?

— ¿Cuáles eran?

Comentaron las tres acabando con las ilusiones de la Kazuno.

— ¿No las recuerdan? —Casi lo gritó y el trío negó — ¿Por qué?

— _Dijiste que olvidáramos todo_ -zura.

Ahora si estaba perdida.

— Esperen —Dijo Chika rápidamente — Tal vez podamos encontrar algo en las canciones de Mari-chan.

— Dudo que encuentres algo para expresar lo que quiero.

— ¡Aquí! — ¿De verdad lo hizo? — Miren, esta página —Dijo mostrándoles la página sus compañeras de Aqours y todas asintieron.

— Hagámoslo-zura

— ¡Es hora de mostrar lo que el ángel caído Yohane, es capaz!

— Demos todo y hagamos un milagro.

Se veían confiables en medio de la desesperación, tal vez no cometió un error escogiéndolas.

 _Quiero saber que me pasa._ _  
_ _Te pregunto que me pasa_ _  
_ _y no sabes que contestarme,_ _  
_ _porque claro, de seguro te mareé._

 _Con mis idas y vueltas_ _  
_ _te cansé con mi cámara lenta,_ _  
_ _y aunque trato, nunca puedo_ _  
_ _apurar mi decisión._

 _En el preciso momento en que todo_ _  
_ _va cambiando para mí, en ese instante,_ _  
_ _te aseguro que alguna señal te di,_ _  
_ _pero no me escuchaste,_ _  
_ _tal vez sin intención de tu parte,_ _  
_ _puede ser un poco débil_ _  
_ _el sonido de mi voz._

— ¡Deténganse! —Gritó Leah sonrojada y molesta con la banda — ¿Lo hacen a propósito verdad?

Las tres negaron confundidas.

— Entonces ¿Por qué cantaron esa canción? —Reclamó con el mismo tono.

— ¿Que la idea no era dedicarle una a Ruby-chan para que pudieras pedirle que fuera tu novia? —Comentó Chika dejando sonrojada al par involucrado y molesta a la hermana Kurosawa.

— Chika, se suponía que era sorpresa —Yoshiko le susurró demasiado tarde.

— Perdón, no fue apropósito —Intentó arreglar su error buscando una salida.

— Leah-chan —La cumpleañera sonrojada se acercó al grupo — ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Chika-chan?

— N-no sé a qué te refieres —Exclamó desviando la mirada completamente roja.

— Creo que habla de tu enamoramiento-zura —Con toda ingenuidad dijo Hanamaru.

— ¡No es enamoramiento! —Gritó avergonzada.

— ¿Entonces? —Inquirió con decepción en su voz.

— Ni si quiera yo lo sé, no sé qué pasó.

Chika se acercó a sus dos compañeras señalándoles una página de las canciones y de inmediato asintieron.

 _El amor siempre va sin razón_ _  
_ _y fue así que llego a mi corazón_ _  
_ _Como fue, aun no sé qué paso_ _  
_ _aversión o atracción lo que nos unió_

 _Discutir, por todo pelear_ _  
_ _una extraña manera de amar_ _  
_ _por qué no, demostrar amor_ _  
_ _Un te quiero y ya_ _  
_ _Con un beso y ya_ _  
_ _Y así todo podría ser mejor._

— ¡Quieren guardar silencio! —Gritó a su grupo — Quería hablarlo con calma a solas después de la fiesta y tomar nuestro tiempo.

 _Mira que el tiempo_ _  
_ _Va de prisa_ _  
_ _Talvez te puedas arrepentir_ _  
_ _Todo se acaba y no avisa_ _  
_ _Tienes tu vida Por vivir_

— ¡Que ya fue suficiente!

Y guardaron silencio, pero justo cuando iba a retomar la palabra.

 _Si me vez, Ruby soy de ti_ _  
_ _Este amor esta creciendo_ _  
_ _Por favor, Ruby di que sí_ _  
_ _Y te entregare mi corazón._

— ¡Dije que basta!

Y nuevamente se detuvieron.

— Leah-chan, antes que nada, ¿Puedes escucharme? —Pidió Ruby.

 _Oye lo que estoy diciendo_ _  
_ _Olvida la amargura_ _  
_ _Y dame tu ternura._

Esta vez fue solo una mirada de advertencia por parte de ambas chicas.

— Ruby, la verdad yo planee esto para.

— ¡Bubu-desuwa! —Interrumpió Dia molesta — Ruby es muy joven para tener pareja.

— Por favor Dia, tiene la misma edad que Maru y es tu novia —Comentó Mari recibiendo una fea mirada.

— Mejor guardas silencio, que todo esto es tú culpa —Señaló molesta.

— ¿ _My_? _Sorry_ , pero yo no soy quien quería conquistar el corazón de la _little_ Ruby con canciones románticas.

Y nuevamente la vergüenza llegó a Leah.

— Vamos Dia, ¿No crees que estás exagerando? —Kanan intervino para intentar calmar los ánimos.

— Es tú novia y tampoco hiciste nada para evitar que esto pasara Kanan-san.

— Oye deja de buscar culpables, eres tú quien está armando un escándalo.

— Chicas, creo que deberíamos calmarnos —Pidió Riko con algo de miedo.

— ¡Ah! Claro, ahora la citadina nos va a sermonear —Exclamó Dia sin tranquilizarse ni un poco.

— No creo que sea buena idea que pierdan la compostura en este lugar —You también advirtió el peligro.

Lástima que fue demasiado tarde.

— Ambas son lo suficientemente grandes para tomar sus decisiones —Con el comentario de Sarah, comenzó la batalla.

— ¡Esto se ve como civil war! —Exclamó You acercándose al grupo causante de todo el caos — ¿Qué hacemos?

— Esto se salió de control —Comentó Chika viendo como Riko peleaba con otra invitada — ¡Dale con la silla Riko-chan! —Y como le aconsejó lo hizo para después arrojarle un beso a la chica mikan.

— No sabía que todos fueran tan violentos —Dijo Ruby con algo de miedo sujetándose de Leah.

— Esto es más que solo violentos —La frase, _son como cavernícolas_ quedó en la mente de la menor Kazuno al ser interrumpida.

— ¡Son ultraviolentos! —Gritó Yoshiko y de inmediato el trío tomó sus instrumentos.

 _Uno, dos ultraviolento.  
Uno, dos ultraviolento.  
Uno, dos ultraviolento.  
Uno, dos ultraviolento._

 _Varias débochcas caminan por ahí_

 _(Uno, dos ultraviolento.  
Uno, dos ultraviolento) _

_mueven sus scharros con frenesí_

 _(Uno, dos ultraviolento.  
Uno, dos ultraviolento)  
los málchicos de cuero nos queremos divertir _

_(Uno, dos ultraviolento.  
Uno, dos ultraviolento)  
con mis drugos al ataque vamos a ir._

 _Y ahora qué pasa, eh?  
Y ahora qué pasa, eh?  
Y ahora qué pasa, pasa:  
Uno, dos ultraviolento._

— ¿Qué hice mal? —Se lamentó Leah.

— Tal vez pedirle ayuda a esas tres —Contestó Ruby señalando al grupo que aun tocaba.

— Debí pedirselo a Riko-san.

— Entonces Ruby habría sido otra víctima —Comentó You antes de caer inconsciente por una silla.

— No soy roba amigas.

— La próxima vez lo haré yo sola —Expresó derrotada.

— ¿Habrá próxima? —A pesar de todo el humor de Ruby cambió al escuchar las palabras de Leah.

* * *

 **Tal vez todo se volvió un desastre pero mientras Ruby esté bien y feliz todo tranquilo... pobre You, pero Riko necesitaba venganza del OS anterior :v...**

 **Tenía pensado agregar un cameo de Maki para enlazar las historias pero al final lo dejé así, creo que de ser posible otra historia similar tal vez pueda aprovecharlo mejor...**


	7. ChikaRiko II

**Por fin nuevo situaciones Aqours, también tengo algo planeado para el otro situaciones, pero me alegra sacar uno de mi cabeza para este que le faltan muchos para alcanzar al otro... espero que esté a la altura de los anteriores después de tanto tiempo.**

* * *

En cuanto entró en el salón del club Riko se vio doblemente sorprendida, en primera por ser la única presente cuando pensó que por lo menos Chika y You estarían en el lugar, ya que ellas salieron primero del aula minutos antes y en segundo lugar encontró un lindo peluche con el aspecto de la líder del grupo.

— ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? —Pensó en voz alta sujetando el peluche entre sus manos — Noso, naso, cierto, nesoberi —Celebró internamente.

Poco a poco su rostro se teñía de rojo sin despegar la vista del nesoberi.

— Realmente ponen atención a los detalles —Murmuró absorta — Se ve igual a Chika-chan.

De pronto se vio sorprendida al escuchar a un par de sus compañeras acercarse discutiendo por alguna razón.

— Encontramos el libro no hay problema solo —Yoshiko calló buscando algo con la vista — ¿Dónde está Chika?

— La deje en la mesa —Respondió You comenzando a buscarla por debajo pero nada — No está —Dijo con pánico.

— ¿Cómo qué no está? Es un peluche, no puede moverse —Reclamó la datenshi.

— Gracias a quien —Ironizó la marinera.

— ¡Ya me disculpé!

 _Minutos antes._

Chika y You caminaban charlando tranquilamente al salón del club sin poner atención a la de primer año que recitaba quien sabe qué y de pronto un raro polvo golpeó el rostro de la chica mikan. Antes de que pudiera reclamar alguna de las dos Chika se vio envuelta en un extraño humo y al despejarse solo estaba un nesoberi de ella.

— ¿Chika-chan? —Musitó You sin poder creer lo que vio — ¿Qué hiciste Yohiko?

— Ella tuvo la culpa por atravesarse —Intentó defenderse — ¡Y es Yohane!

— No me importa, regresa a Chika-chan a la normalidad.

— No sé cómo —Respondió asustada.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —Regañó con su cara más intimidante.

— Solo leí una página de ese libro y no sé cómo revertir esto, lo juro.

Resopló tomando a Chika y colocándola en la mesa.

— Vamos —Ordenó tomando a Yoshiko de la mano fuera del salón.

— ¿A dónde? —Preguntó asustada.

— A buscar ese libro para que Chika-chan sea normal.

 _Actualidad._

— Alguien debió tomarla —Dijo You — ¿Pero quién?

* * *

En el autobús Riko miraba preocupada el peluche de Chika.

— Ahora ¿Qué hice? —Se preguntó a si misma — Supongo que puedo pedirle disculpas a tu dueña mañana.

* * *

De regreso en el salón del club el resto de miembros llegaron una tras otra mientras el duo de unicornios esperaba a que estuvieran todas para preguntarles directamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Dia fue la primera en notar el extraño comportamiento de ambas.

— Si, bueno, no, tal vez, no, definitivamente no.

— Yoshiko-chan, primero cálmate —Pidió You a la alterada chica — ¿Alguna de ustedes ha estado en el club antes de que nosotras llegáramos? —Preguntó primero lo más sencillo, después de todo preguntar si vieron a Chika convertida en peluche sería algo extraño.

Una a una negaron, Ruby y Hanamaru obviamente en la biblioteca, ahí las encontraron antes, Dia en el consejo junto a Mari y Kanan discutiendo temas de la escuela y la tercera evitando que Dia matar a Mari por alguna broma, solo quedaba.

— ¿Dónde está Riri? —Preguntó la datenshi.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado a su casa, afortunadamente estaba sola, así que con cuidado sacó al nesoberi de Chika de su bolso y nuevamente lo contempló, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pero seguro fueron solo unos minutos.

— No sabes todas las cosas que he querido decirte todo este tiempo —Comenzó a hablar al peluche sin importarle nada — Chika-chan desde que nos conocimos siempre me pareciste una chica extraña, siempre te muestras alegre y positiva eso es algo que envidio y al mismo tiempo admiro de ti.

Suspiró como tonta dando una vuelta completa abrazando el nesoberi mientras reía.

— Cambiaste mi mundo por completo, mi manera de ver la música, el relacionarme con las personas, ser una school idol —Colocó el muñeco cerca de su rostro — Y alegras mis días y las de muchas personas con tu presencia, me salvaste y me diste un apoyo incondicional, por eso te amo Chika-chan —Y la beso.

Bajó el peluche y lo colocó en su cama.

— Me siento un poco mejor —Comentó aliviada — La verdad si fueras la verdadera Chika-chan, estaría tan avergonzada que seguro saldría corriendo, pero supongo que al ser un simple peluche es más fácil.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— Ahí está —Señaló You al peluche — Debí esperarlo de una roba amigas.

— ¿Otra vez? —Reclamó Riko.

Sin perder tiempo Yoshiko uso el libro para recitar un raro verso y arrojar polvo al peluche.

— ¿Qué haces Yocchan? —Ante sus ojos una explosión de humo cubrió el peluche disipándose en segundos mostrando a una avergonzada Chika.

— ¿Q-qué es? —Riko estaba en shock, por múltiples y obvias razones.

— Riko-chan —Habló Chika y la pianista salió corriendo como si fuera perseguida por Shiitake — ¡Riko-chan espera! —Gritó Chika persiguiéndola.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Preguntó Yohane.

— No lo sé —Contestó You igual de confundida — Pero es mejor que no vuelvas a leer ese libro.

En el muelle se observaba un déjà vu entre la compositora y la letrista antes de terminar en el mar, al salir a la superficie continuaron peleando unos segundos antes de que la pianista por fin se calmara y abrazara a su líder con mucho afecto.

* * *

 **Tal vez el final fue apresurado pero pensaba dejarlo hasta el comentario de You y lo demás a la imaginación pero a ultimo minuto cambie de opinión.**


	8. YohaYou

**Ustedes votaron por esta idea y aquí la tienen... bueno en realidad fueron pocos votos y falta de tiempo... el corto pero es mejor que nada, intenté alargarlo lo más que pude pero no se me ocurrió como meter más personajes...**

* * *

 **YohaYou**

Se encontraba en lo que parecía un escenario de teatro de una obra clásica con un vestido victoriano gris y café, guantes de seda en sus manos y estas siendo tomadas al mismo tiempo; frente a ella Yoshiko y Uchichi sostenía cada uno una mano besando el dorso arrodillados, al estilo de un príncipe y su princesa, ambos con trajes de la época.

— No sé lo que está pasando —Habló You un poco confundida — Pero creo, que me gusta.

Al instante ambos _príncipes_ dejaron la mano de su doncella tomado distancia uno del otro sacando sus espadas viéndose retadoramente. You solo podía ver confundida como ambos se preparaban para luchar.

— You es mi little demon y no se la entregaré a nadie —Exclamó Yoshiko bastante seria — Esas son las palabras que esperaba de mi rival número uno —Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? Yo no escuché nada —You estaba cada vez más confundida.

Y el enfrentamiento comenzó con el choque de espadas.

— Lo mismo digo, no lo haces nada mal —Nuevamente Yoshiko habló como si charlara con la botarga.

— Ya no entiendo nada.

El duelo continuaba mientras por alguna extraña razón ahora estaban en un ambiente gélido y cubierto de nieve.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —Preguntó temblando de frio la marinera.

Pero los combatientes no se detenían por nada.

— ¡Jamás te entregaré a You! —Gritó Yoshiko atacando con todas sus fuerzas antes de separarse y tomar distancia — Yo tampoco estoy peleando enserio todavía, no subestimes el poder del angel caído ¡Yohane!

Justo cuando iban a retomar el combate un grupo de pingüinos comenzó a desfilar entre ellos, todos repitiendo lo mismo.

 _Bubu-desuwa._

 _Bubu-desuwa._

 _Bubu-desuwa._

 _Bubu-desuwa._

 _Bubu-desuwa._

— ¿Dia-san? —Inquirió You al ver el parecido con la presidenta del consejo.

— _¡Bu-bu-desu-wa!_ —Gritaron todos los pingüinos al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a You.

 _Bubu-desuwa._

 _Bubu-desuwa._

 _Bubu-desuwa._

 _Bubu-desuwa._

 _Bubu-desuwa._

Cuando todos estaban por pasar el último cayó al piso emitiendo un _pigy_.

— Espera, te ayudaré —La modista se apresuró para intentar ayudar al pingüino a ponerse de pie pero este volteó gritando _Bubu-desuwa_ antes de ponerse de pie y correr junto a sus compañeros.

— El milagro de la naturaleza —Dijo Yoshiko con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y Uchichi pasándole un pañuelo con el cual se sonó la nariz antes de devolverlo.

Justo después reanudaron el combate, ahora por alguna razón estaban bajo el agua pero podían respirar con normalidad. Incluso en tales condiciones continuaban peleando.

Igual que en el ambiente anterior en este apareció otra criatura, una especie de milenios de existencia, el celacanto se colocó al lado de You.

— ¡¿Ruby-chan?! —Gritó al ver a su compañera de subunidad con un disfraz de celacanto.

— ¡OH! —Fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

— ¿Se supone que ese es el sonido de un celacanto?

— No lo sé, jamás había escuchado a uno —Contestó un delfín al otro lado o mejor dicho.

— ¿Kanan-chan? Ya siento que es inútil seguir sorprendiéndome.

— ¡OH!

Pronto desapareció el agua junto a sus amigas con sus raros disfraces y la pelea se intensificaba.

En un hábil movimiento Yoshiko logró desarmar a Uchichi y apuntando con su espada lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

— Tus últimas palabras —Dijo confiada — ¿Disculpa podrias repetirlo? Creo que no en.

Usando sus colmillos la mascota del parque acuático desarmó a la chuuni quedándose con su espada. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

— Acepto mi derrota —Habló Yoshiko y calló unos momentos — Que cuides de You.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, como Uchichi se lanzaba contra su compañera de dueto dispuesto a clavar su espada.

— ¡No! —You se interpuso entre ellos dispuesta a proteger a Yoshiko y la espada estaba por perforar su carne.

.

.

.

Un fuerte ruido seguido de un gemido de dolor resonó por la habitación.

— Me dolió —Se quejó You desde el piso.

Desorientada se levantó para sentarse en su cama.

— Que sueño tan raro —Murmuró antes de bostezar — Es la última vez que veo piratas del caribe antes de dormir.

~Al mismo tiempo por otro lado en Numazu~

Yoshiko se encontraba molesta murmurando varias cosas.

— Estúpida botarga, idiota You, ¿Por qué siempre hay alguien de por medio? —Entre farfullero se arropó de nuevo para dormir — Pero es la última vez que leo kishuku gakkou no Juliet antes de dormir —Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Se levantó de golpe y encendió las luces y tomó un manga.

— Solo un capitulo no me hará daño.

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños Yohane, aunque admito que originalmete la idea era para el cumpleaños de You, es bueno saber que pude usarla y no esperar un año más... en cuanto a las otras dos, tal vez las escriba pero con más tiempo... o las recicle para usarlas con otras ships**


End file.
